villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanical Workings of Life
"Mechanical Workings of Life" (Inochi no Karakuri) is the ending theme of the tenth episode of the anime Akuma no Riddle. The song comes from Sumireko Hanabusa's perspective on how she is stronger than Haru and the true "Queen bee" which she shall prove by killing Haru herself and anyone else who stands in her way. It was performed by Hanabusa's voice actress, Miho Arakawa. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Hana no inochi hakanaku Koyoi hirahira to chiru wa Jidai wo irodotte wa Kenage ni kieyuku sadame Yarinaoshi wa kikanai Ganjigarame no pureiyaa Tsugi no itte wa dou suru Agaku hodo yugandeiku mirai Saigo no shunkan hodo Kitto namanamashiku kagayaku Inochi no karakuri deshou Watashi kazari ja nai kore wa asobi ja nai Make no saki ni wa hametsu ga aru no mi Namida wa itsuka karehateta gisei no ue ni tatsu Soshite moteasobu semai suteeji no ue Ayatsurare nagara umaku odoru no Itsu no hi ka kono jirenma wo Nukedasu to kimete kirifuda kakushita Kazoekirenai hodo no Kurushimi kata ni seotte mo Kikaishikake no kokoro Watashi wa kikoenai furi suru Tatoe karada ga himei agete Ugoke naku nattatte Yameru wake ni ikanai no Kore wa geemu ja nai kesshite asobi ja nai Mirai wa kono te de kirihiraku mono Jinsei kaketa oushoubu idomu kachi ga aru Ogyougi yoku shite kaoiro ukagau Gesuto nanka ja manzoku dekinai  Yoteichouwa wa mou owari Yudan shita tokoro ni honki wo miseru wa Tada mainichi wo muda ni shitemo Ikitai to negatteru Inochi no karakuri deshou Watashi kazari ja nai kore wa asobi ja nai Make no saki ni wa hametsu ga aru no mi Namida wa itsuka karehateta gisei no ue ni tatsu Soshite moteasobu semai suteeji no ue Ayatsurare nagara umaku odoru no Itsu no hi ka kono jirenma wo Nukedasu to kimete kirifuda kakushita |-|English (Full)= The life of a flower is fleeting The petals will scatter tonight, fluttering down Lending its charm to an era It is fated to vanish heroically There is no doing this over The players are bound hand and foot What to do about my next move? The more I struggle, the more distorted the future becomes The closer to the end the moment is The more vividly brilliant it will surely shine It must be the mechanical workings of life I am no ornament, this is no game Beyond defeat, only ruin awaits I have run out of tears at some point, I stand atop sacrifices And upon the crowded stage I treat as a game I dance neatly while being manipulated Someday, from this dilemma I resolve to slip away, and I hide my trump card Countless times I’ve shouldered this suffering My clockwork heart I pretend that I can’t hear For example, if my body were to let out a scream And I were to become immobilized There’s still no way I’d ever quit This isn’t a game, I’m definitely not playing around The future is something that I’ll carve out by my own hand Risking my life in this huge game is worth the challenge Mind your manners, watch your complexion Or the guests won’t be satisfied This pre-established harmony is over I’ll seriously show you just how careless you were Even if every day is just a waste I want to live, that’s what I wish for It must be the mechanical workings of life I am no ornament, this is no game Beyond defeat, only ruin awaits I have run out of tears at some point, I stand atop sacrifices And upon the crowded stage I treat as a game I dance neatly while being manipulated Someday, from this dilemma I resolve to slip away, and I hide my trump card |-| Japanese (TV Size)= Hana no inochi hakanaku Koyoi hirahira to chiru wa Jidai wo irodotte wa Kenage ni kieyuku sadame Yarinaoshi wa kikanai Ganjigarame no pureiyaa Tsugi no itte wa dou suru Agaku hodo yugandeiku mirai Saigo no shunkan hodo Kitto namanamashiku kagayaku Inochi no karakuri deshou Watashi kazari ja nai kore wa asobi ja nai Make no saki ni wa hametsu ga aru no mi Namida wa itsuka karehateta gisei no ue ni tatsu Soshite moteasobu semai suteeji no ue Ayatsurare nagara umaku odoru no Itsu no hi ka kono jirenma wo Nukedasu to kimete kirifuda kakushita |-| English (TV Size)= The life of a flower is fleeting The petals will scatter tonight, fluttering down Lending its charm to an era It is fated to vanish heroically There is no doing this over The players are bound hand and foot What to do about my next move? The more I struggle, the more distorted the future becomes The closer to the end the moment is The more vividly brilliant it will surely shine It must be the mechanical workings of life I am no ornament, this is no game Beyond defeat, only ruin awaits I have run out of tears at some point, I stand atop sacrifices And upon the crowded stage I treat as a game I dance neatly while being manipulated Someday, from this dilemma I resolve to slip away, and I hide my trump card Videos INOCHI NO KARAKURI|Full Riddle Story of Devil - Official 10th Ending - Inochi no Karakuri (Sumireko Hanabusa)|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Solos Category:Point of View Songs Category:Television Songs